when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Cole Peterson
"Ah, Cole Peterson. He's born out from Washington, D.C., but now he moved to a city that's located on the other coast... in Los Angeles. So, yeah. If my friends told me that he'll be perfect to protect my village's laws, he would've probably be the best cop in the world... beating bad cops, crooks, bandits, burglars, blah, blah, blah... anyway, I'll see about that of course. Yet, I don't care." --Su Ji-Hoon, A Life of Crime Cole Peterson is a riot police officer of the Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia, Walovlir Motovov's best friend, the husband of Victoria Colton and a member of Team WHKC. Before World War III, he joined the Metropolitan Police Department, married Victoria Colton and meet Walovlir (because Walovlir, Polina Petrov and his siblings travel to Washington, D.C. to meet Cole in his house in Washington, D.C.), then they had 10-year-old twins, Gabriela Peterson and Michael Peterson, thus making him a great father. During World War III, he is now working at the Los Angeles Police Department and he keeps calling Walovir after he completed his police jobs. During the battle of New York, he found out that Ruby Rose is the one who tortured his best friend, so he decided that he would go arrest her to help the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Police Department and Zayats. Soon after, when Walovlir joined Team RWBY, Cole wanted to travel to Russia with his wife and his kids to find Walovlir and the rest of the Motovov family . Also, when he went there to Russia, Walovlir then found him and then he hug him and he too for being so happy that they can now see each other in person. Sometime later, he too meets the Motovov siblings, Yuri Motovov, Polina Petrov and her husband Walovir, including Yevgeniy Motovov for another meeting. With all of these actions, Walovir said to Cole that he, his wife, Victoria Colton, and his twin children, Gabriela and Michael, can join Team RWBY together. Now he, his wife and his twin children finally joined Team RWBY and Team JNPR to make sure that it is the first time that he join them. In the USRAC War, he will help people to evacuate so he can be able to keep them safely from the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, and he then will attack at the USRAC attackers. During the siege of Kassala, he will still wear a riot gear while using the Atchisson Assault Shotgun at the same time to attack at the Nile River Coalition and some enemies that are killing innocent people in Kassala for the promises of Walovlir, Yang Xiao Long and Jaune Arc. In Operation Buttertoast, he will be starting to kill the Subspace Army, the North African Patriotic Front, the Global Revolutionary Army, more terrorists, Candy Zombies from Adventure Time, Hollow Zombies and the Lambnet, but he would make sure that he will support Rainbow Dash at the same time. After the North African Crisis, he will be Jaune's friend, then he'll unite Walovlir, Horst, Katashi Nakajima and himself, then he will have a pair of Ember Benellis, but he and Jaune would create a Crocea Police, a police version of a Crocea Mors (which can contain a baton and a riot shield, unlike the Crocea Mors, when it can have a sword and a shield), and then Ozpin Holmes and the rest of the staff members of Beacon Academy wanted to ask him to make him become a Beacon Soldier (or a Beacon Academy Soldier) to make sure that he can protect Beacon Academy Students (and later including Bacon Academy Schoolchildren), the people of Vale and the rest of many worlds. At the same time of being a Beacon Academy Soldier, he will also become Rainbow Dash's and Wanda Li's protector. Also, he and the other Beacon Academy Soldiers would complete the Beacon Academy Initiation, but once completed, this will unite Walovlir, Horst, Katashi and Cole himself to create a new Huntsman team, Team WHKC, as declared by the masters of ceremonies of the Beacon Academy Soldier Ceremony, in which was held in the Philippine Sports Stadium in Ciudad de Victoria, Santa Maria, Bulacan and Bocaue, Bulacan, and which Ozpin applauded. Soon he will be the new member of Team WHKC and become part of Team Magic School Bus's protecters, with it has to be Walovlir's friend also, but he would also be the protector of the most famous Preschool Girls as well. Now he will keep wearing a riot gear, but he will also wear a new ''Fallout'' riot gear, a Magic School Bus jumpsuit, and Beacon Academy Soldier uniform. He can also use the following weapons: Any shotgun that he can wield, a pair of Ember Benellis, a Crocea Police, a Heckler & Koch HK45, a Colt Anaconda, dual-wielding Beretta M9s, a taser, a Heckler & Koch AG-C/EGLM, a combat knife, a M16 rifle, a Atlesian M16 rifle and a few of F1 grenades. In battle, he is the one of who will take part of Jaune Arc and the rest of the Team JNPR, but he can also protect himself, Jaune, Team JNPR, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, Wanda Li, Rainbow Dash and the rest of the Equestria Girls by using his shield and his weapons. Now he will fight for the Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia, and later, including Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, Vale, Beacon Academy, the Atlesian Armed Forces, the rest of the Beacon Academy Soldiers, Team WHKC, the United States, the United States Army, Lily Loud, Leon Loud, Donald Trump, Mike Pence, Walovlir Motovov, Yang Xiao Long, Team RWBY, Team Magic School Bus, Team JNPR, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the UN peacekeepers, Wanda Li, the USRAC, the USRAC Police Department, Zayats, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, Rainbow Dash, the rest of the Equestria Girls, the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters